Lisa Boyle
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | height = 5'6" (1.68 m) | weight = 115 lbs. (52 kg; 8.2 st) | hair_color = Brunette | occupation = Actress, model | yearsactive = 1988-present | series = Married... with Children | character = Bubbles Double Dee/Fawn/ | episodes = 5 in Seasons 8-10 }} Lisa Boyle (sometimes credited either as Lisa D. Boyle, Lissa Boyle, Lisa Boyles, Cassandra Leigh, or Cassandrea Leigh; born August 6, 1964) made a guest appearance on Married... with Children as Bubbles Double Dee, a stripper in The Jiggly Room in the Season 8 episode titled "NO MA'AM"; she also played the part of Fawn, one of Kelly Bundy's friends, in five episodes. An adult model and actress, Lisa is best known for her appearances in Playboy magazine and its various Special Editions, often teamed with Patricia Ford. She also is a professional photographer, shooting content for her own website, as well as freelance work for various publications. Early life Born and and raised in Chicago, Lisa graduated from Chicago's Steinmetz HS in 1982 (coincidentally it is also Playboy magazine founder Hugh Hefner's alma mater!). After high school, she headed off to Kailua, Hawaii, with a friend and worked as a waitress. A few months later, she went back to Chicago and stayed there for a short while, before moving to Los Angeles with her boyfriend, who had gotten a record contract. She ended up getting a job at a Hard Rock Cafe.Lisa Boyle - AskMen Career After she broke up with her boyfriend, Boyle decided to become a nude model. She got an agent and within a month was signed up for Playboy magazine. She was asked to pose for the March/April 1995 edition of The Book of Lingerie. A long list of Books of Lingerie followed, and she appeared in more than 15 editions between 1995 to 2000, five of which were cover shots. In addition to Playboy, Boyle has also posed for Celebrity Skin, L'Equipe magazine, Access magazine and Loaded. Lisa began her acting career in 1988 with a part in Earth Girls Are Easy and had her first starring role, in 1994's Midnight Tease and the women in prison film Caged Heat 3000. She has appeared in several other movies, including cameos in Lost Highway and Face/Off and more substantial roles in direct-to-video softcore movies such as I Like to Play Games which helped cement her loyal following. In addition to movies, she has also appeared on TV shows like Dream On, Silk Stalkings and The Hughleys. She has also appeared in several music videos, including Aerosmith's "Falling in Love (Is Hard on the Knees)" as well as Warren G's "I Shot the Sheriff". Boyle worked as a "booth babe" for Eidos Interactive at the 1999 Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3). She was a still photographer in the TV Land reality TV show Chasing Farrah in 2005. Personal life Boyle operates her own website and has appeared in numerous issues of the Playboy Newsstand Specials. References External links Category:Actors Category:Guest stars